Question: Simplify the expression. $(5n^{4}-2n^{3}-7n)(-6n^{3})$
Solution: First use the distributive property. $ 5 n^4 (-6 n^3) - 2 n^3 (-6 n^3) - 7 n (-6 n^3) $ Simplify. $-30n^{7}+12n^{6}+42n^{4}$